vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Akita Neru
Neru Akita (亞北ネル Akita Neru) is a derivative. Her name is a play on words, Akita (亞北) is taken from "飽きた" or "get bored" while Neru (ネル) from "寝る" or "go to bed". History In October of 2007, soon after Miku was released, a TV program in Japan degraded the users of Miku, Miku's pictures became unavailable to search in main search engines, and Miku's article was deleted in Japanese Wikipedia at the same time. These news became widespread or "flamed up" in 2ch, then many writings to lay the news to rest or "to put off the fire" followed. The postings were with the phrases "飽きた、寝る。 (Got bored. Going to bed.)" or "寝る、お前らも寝ろよ。 (Gonna go to bed. Follow me, y'all!). Soon other users made a personification character for these postings as "Akita Neru", which Smith Hioka, the designer, later finalized. Neru came to represent the tsundere culture of Vocaloid. Acceptance into Vocaloids Neru is one of the Vocaloid derivatives that became officially recognized by Crypton Future Media, the publisher of the Character Vocal Series for Vocaloid 2. The other derivatives bearing this distinction is Miku Hachune, Haku Yowane, Meiko Sakine, and Tako Luka. Voice Configuration Neru offically has no defined voice, however this has not prevented users from attempting to give her one. In some cases Neru has the voice of a boyish-sounding girl, while some people have assigned her to Miku's default voice, but in a higher octave. The following configuration attempts to recreate Neru's voice as it fits her visual details. She has another voice configuration using Rin Kagamine Act 2. First used in Nanamue-P's Honey Honey PV, Neru has a singing voice that better matches her aesthetics. Regular Rin may also work, but ACT 2 is more recommended. This is not an exact configuration, but rather, tweaked settings. Another voice configuration suggested for Neru involves the usage of the voicebank CV01 Soft Early. This is the exact configuration. Notable Songs Tsuman-ne? NicoNicovideo video Youtube She complains about the official Vocaloids(and Haku when she appears) and why she hates them, later revealing how she actually likes them, and that she wants to be loved by everyone as well. Later Haku appears and calls her tsundere. Trivia *She makes a cameo appearance in the manga Maker Hikōshiki Hatsune Mix as a music teacher, then she later appears again as a salesperson. *Neru is an available character in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ and again as a playable character in its sequel (though she still does not have any voiced songs.) *Neru is regarded as a "BOUKALOID" (in Japanese, 防火ロイド or 防火LOID) - this is a play on words. It literally means Fireproof-loid and has the same pronunciation as Vocaloid in Japanese. *Sometimes she speaks Tohoku dialect or Akita dialect, which prefecture is located in Tohoku region. This is a play on words from the coincidence of her name and the prefecture' name. *Neru's history, including her DEN2 arm marking, is extremely controversial due to the involvement of a supposedly-powerful entity, and this matter was asked not to be expounded for the safety of Neru's creator. Gallery External Links *Neru homepage Category:Fanmade Vocaloids Category:Fanmade Vocaloids based from Miku Hatsune Category:Fanmade Vocaloids with voice configurations